Fly High
by Adalyn333
Summary: Dear Diary, That sounds stupid. Any ways, Fang, Iggy and I have been best friends since before any of us can remember. Now we're starting high school next week. But I'm kind of nervous, tell anyone and I kill you. Though I don't know why, it's just high school right, what could go wrong? Max's diary through gr. 10. From romance to revenge, this will be a year to remember. AU FAX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Life- Not the Cereal Kind

Dear Diary, (Gosh that sounds stupid.)

Well if I'm going to spill my life story from now on, in here I guess you should know a little something about my life so far.

My name is Maximum Ride. No middle name. Don't ask why my name is _Maximum_, I think it was the post-labor hormones talking. Although my Mom denies it, the fact that she had Ella's name picked out beforehand doesn't do much to support her claim.

I'm fifteen and going into grade 10 next week. I have brown hair with golden sun-streaks, (Ella's words, not mine.) chocolate colored eyes and tan skin. I'm pretty tall for my age, but I have a good reason.

I don't play any school sports. It's not that I'm bad at them; I just prefer sports not offered by my public school's low-end budget. My favorite so far would have to be hang-gliding. It's pretty much the closest you can get to flying.

Everyone says I'm a born leader and that I have 'charisma' whatever the heck that means. Honestly I think I'm just naturally bossy.

Do you have a secret? (I'm talking to an inanimate object! That's how Ginny ended up in the Chamber of Secrets!) At all? Big or little? Well I do.

When I was born I was kidnapped by some wack-job scientists. My Mom was able to get me back but the months in the lab left a few certain side effects. I sorta have wings. …Yeah. Confessions over, move on.

My Mom's name is Valencia Martinez and she's one the best vet's in town. She and Ella look more Hispanic than I do.

My Dad's a jerk who left my Mom before I was even born. End of story.

Ella's my little sister by ten months. She's really into shopping and make-up, all that girly stuff that haunts my nightmares. Other than the fact that she plays soccer, she's a total girly-girl. The complete opposite of me.

My best friends are Fang and Iggy. We've known each other since before any of us can remember. Fang lives next to me with his adopted sister Nudge. Iggy lives across from us with his younger siblings, Gazzy and Angel.

Fang has long-ish black hair and an olive completion. (I never got that, olives are either green or black. Fang's just really tan.) He's really quiet around everyone except us, although come to think of it, he doesn't talk much around us either. He's more of an observer.

His real name is Nick, but everyone calls him Fang. When we were kids he would always pretend to be a vampire. (The Dracula kind, not the sparkly ones.) We started calling him Fang and the name just stuck.

Fang's younger sister Nudge is Ella's age. We call her the Nudge Channel because she never stops talking; it's all Nudge, all the time. Her hobbies include shopping, shopping, and more shopping. She's best friends with Ella.

When they first brought Nudge home she was three years old. I asked her what her name was even though I already knew it was Monique. To my surprise she told me it was Nudge, so that's what we all call her.

Iggy is the complete opposite of Fang. He's so pale, some people ask if he's albino. He has spiky, strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He's blind but you can't really tell unless someone moves the furniture around. Which we sometimes do for the joy of seeing Iggy stub his toes.

Iggy can cook like nobody's business. His cupcakes are to die for. And I don't mean figuratively. In foods class last year I saw a girl offering to kill herself if Iggy would give "Just one more cupcake?" He and Gazzy are total pyro's. If approached do not mention The Banana, I cannot guarantee you will live to see the next day.

Ig's younger siblings are Angel and The Gasman. Gazzy got his nick-name due to his funky intestinal issues. (I wouldn't stand down wind if I were you.) He's a pyro with passion. (Alliteration! Have you ever noticed that alliterations start with consonants but the word alliteration starts with a vowel? Sorry- of topic.)

Iggy's parents (The Griffith's) are co-ceo's of a GIANT company, so they aren't around much. Fang, Iggy and I pretty much raised Angel from the time she was two. (She's ten now, two years younger than Gazzy.) Angel's one part angel two parts demon. Lucky people only see the angelic part. Hint: don't get on her bad side.

Gosh the last four paragraphs started with Iggy. (You just went and checked didn't you.) And this is supposed to be about ME!

So as I've stated, I'm going into high school next week. I'll be attending Goode High School, which is a five minute walk away from our house.

I'm kind of nervous for High School. (Tell anyone and I'll rip your throat out.) Although I don't know why, I mean its just high school right, what could go wrong?

Like seriously, a fight? I'd so win. I could forget some homework. Or I could fail a test. There could be gas main-leak. Or a fire. There could be a tiger-stampede in the middle of orientation. Or a terrorist could bomb the girl's bathrooms.

Some people say I have an "over active imagination." Whatever.

Today I went school shopping with Fang. (Iggy was on another vacation in the tropics.) Have you ever noticed how you only have to buy about half of what's on the supply list?

Other than some pink erasers, everything Fang got was black. If he was a girl you could say that black was his 'signature color.'

We made the mistake of bringing Ella and Nudge shopping with us. The operative word there being mistake.

"OMGGGGG! You have to try this on Max!" Ella thrust a tiny scrap of fabric at me. Which I promptly dropped.

"Heck no. The day you see me in that, the apocalypse will be upon us." I snapped.

"Ugh, fine. What about this?" She took a purple t-shirt off the rack.

"Sure. Whatever. Where's Fang?" I needed him to suffer with me.

"Nudge's trying to get him to wear skinny jeans."

How did we get from Staples to H&M you might ask?

Two words: Bambi eyes.

They're like my kryptonite. And Ella knows it too. It's an evil weapon but she wields it happily.

After two hours of torture, I mean shopping we finally bussed home. As soon as I stepped inside I bolted up to the third floor aka my room. The attic in our house is finished so I have the whole floor to myself.

The next three hours were spent in blissful peace, texting Fang, browsing the internet and not shopping. I put off going downstairs until I knew my Mom was about to explode.

"SURPRISE!" When I walked into the kitchen I noticed that everyone who was female and under 18 on our block was in my house. Okay so that's only Angel, Nudge, Ella, JJ and me, but it seemed like more.

"We thought we could have a back-to-school-slumber-party!" Angel grinned up at me.

"All the guys are at Ig's place, they got home an hour ago." Ella said noticing my desperate searching for a male. Not that way you sickos. We're all Just Friends.

"Come on Max! Your Mom made us some chocolate chip cookies. She knew you probably wouldn't come any other way. She was right huh? Well anyways we're watching Mission Impossible! Max! Get your butt over here!" Nudge shoved a plate of cookies under my nose. I was helpless.

"I have to admit guys. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." It was halfway through the movie and all we had done was eat cookies and popcorn.

Ella grinned evilly. "Nudge! Bring it out!"

That didn't sound good.

"Voilà!" Nudge swept into the room, wearing her satin pj's and holding a huge pink box filled to the brim with beauty supplies.

"No." I backed away from Nudge in her pink, lacy glory.

"Yes!" Angel came and smiled angelically up at me. I don't what it is about her, but Angel has a weird way of changing your mind.

"Fine but I get first dibs on the next batch of cookies!" I was not going down without something.

"Okay." Nudge picked up a make-up brush. "Sit still Max."

About thirty minutes later I was 'beautified'. And miserable. I sat in a stupor staring out the window.

Where I saw a small blonde head duck out of sight.

"What was that?!" I whirled on Ella.

"Well we may or may not have told the guys we were giving you a makeover at exactly nine." Ella shrunk away. "It was Nudge's idea! It was really only Fang who we wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you're obviously head over heels for each other!"

"I've told you guys a billion times! I do NOT have a crush on Fang!" Everyone took a step away from me.

I left them cowering and stalked to the front door.

"Come on guys, I know you're out there!" I probably looked weird yelling at the bushes. But one by one the guys stepped out.

"Whose idea was this?"

Silence.

When interrogating, go for the weakest link.

"Gazzy? What's going on?" He squirmed under my harsh stare.

"Well… Nudge told Fang you guys were having a sleepover tonight and that you guys were having make overs and Fang said you wouldn't let them do that to you but Nudge said they could and so she told him to be here at nine o clock and not to be seen but Fang didn't want to be the only one stalking you so he brought us along and I agreed because I thought it would be funny to see you wearing make-up and stuff but then you looked out the window and Iggy wanted to ditch but I knew you would be even more mad if we did so I made them stay here and… yeah."

I swiveled so the full force of my stare was on Fang.

"Talk!" I jabbed his admittedly muscled chest with my newly polished nail.

"They did a pretty good job."

"Huh?" Eloquent right?

"I think they used a bit too much but the makeup doesn't look too bad on you." A full sentence? The apocalypse is nigh!

"Seriously? Well enjoy it well you can, it coming off the second I get inside! Now why are you here?"

"As Gazzy said when he ratted us out, I wanted to see you wearing makeup."

He is so obnoxious.

"Why the heck are you here then?" I pointed at Iggy.

"The Gasman's descriptions are highly detailed." Iggy looked bored, why I have no idea. "Can we join the party now?" Oh that's why. The little perv.

"No way José you sexist little pig!" Boys can be so infuriating.

"I'm sorry Max." Gazzy looked up at me. Dang those Bambi eyes.

"Whatever." I gave Fang a look that clearly said _this isn't over yet._

Inside I grabbed the plate of remaining cookies and stomped upstairs.

This is how I ended up writing in here.

I'm going to get back at Fang if it's the last thing I do and what better way than to record my revenge in here.

~Max

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I'm sure you already know most of this. I just wanted to explain the Au. Necessary? No. Fun? Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Unless James Patterson writes FanFiction and enjoys Harry Potter marathons while drinking butter beer (Which he totally could but you know what I mean.) I am not him.**

**Claimer: I took the photo used for the cover.**

**Also note this is AU so there is no connection to the books. And in the words of the wonderful Phoenix Fanatic "It is a total coincidence if an original character named Dylan is violently killed off."**

**Anyone get the Percy Jackson reference? **

**Reviews are loved and funny reviews are even more loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Ka-youuuuuu-te!

Dear Diary,

^Whenever I write that, I feel like some super-duper preppy cheerleader or something. Ugh.

So it's been a week so far and nothing, zilch, nada, zero. I haven't gotten back our dear Fangles! I er… haven't had time. (Read: I'm out of ideas.) I don't run out of ideas! This is me we're talking about! If our life was some kind of sci-fi action novel I would be the go-to-idea-person.

Ideas:

-Put all his boxers in the freezer. (How do I know he wears boxers? Well lets just say it includes smores and a rather unfortunate game of truth or dare.)

-Put vanilla pudding in his mayo jar (Because he obviously has his own personal mayo jar… not.)

-Bleach all his shirts. (Fang, in something other than black?! That's not humane.)

-Put pink hair dye in his shampoo bottle. (Lol. Fang with pink hair.)

Those are lame. I need to embarrass him more than that. Could the guys convince him to… ? Ah! NOTHING! It's been like this all week. We're going to school tomorrow!

School tomorrow… I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"MAX! ARE YOU READY TO GO SWIMMING YET?!" Ella just yelled from downstairs.

Oh right. The Gang's going swimming to 'celebrate' the last day of summer.

I suggested a funeral but was shot down.

So I have to go speed pack now. Bye.

Later…

I don't think we've all gone swimming together before.

Come to think of it, that's really weird.

As soon as I got downstairs, Ella was whisking me outside. We were just walking across the street to the Griffith's new backyard pool.

"What swimsuit are you wearing?" Leave it to Ella to care about that.

"My only one, the purple tankini." It was high-backed so you couldn't see where my wings were folded along my spine.

"You need to get a bikini to show off your abs."

I gave her a meaningful glare. "You know why I can't." Ella and Mom are the only ones who know about my wings. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't want to be stuck in a zoo.

"I guess." Ella deflated and didn't talk the rest of the 30 second walk.

You're probably under the impression that Ella and I don't like each other. But FYI that's nowhere near true. (Fyi is so weird. It's okay to say in a normal sentence but you would never say "But for your information that's nowhere near true." See what I mean? You know what, screw that, fyi just always sounds weird.) She's more like a live-in friend.

That sounded less weird in my head.

"Max! You're here!" Angel ran up and gave me a big hug. She was wearing a cute little one piece. "Come on, Iggy and Fang and everyone else are already here."

She dragged me back to their newly renovated backyard.

The pool was big and designed to look like a natural pond. (With a chlorine filter. Ha.) There was a slide that looked like a water fall and fake lily pads strewn across the pool.

"Cannon ball!" The Gasman dropped from an overhanging tree branch and completely drenched me.

I could have just worn my swimsuit over. But no, this is me we're talking about here. I was wearing a white tee and baggy sweats. Lucky me it turns out my t-shirt is see-through when wet. Joy. Of course I choose today to wear my bright pink sports bra. Thanks life.

Laughing, Nudge ran over holding a towel. She ushered me inside like this was her house we were at.

"Thanks Nudge." I quickly changed and dropped my sopping clothes in Iggy's laundry basket. Have fun explaining that one bud.

I walked outside and dove into where Iggy and Fang were treading water.

"We look like old ladies doing aqua-fit." Leave it to Iggy to describe the scene.

"Dude, you're blind." Fang flicked Iggy on the head.

"No really? You're kidding!" Cue splash fight.

"Why are we even celebrating the end of our freedom?" I whined. Real becoming huh?

"Because I will soon be surrounded by girls!" Iggy waved his hands dramatically and consequently dipped under the water.

"What am I?! Chopped liver?"

"No, you're Max."

He had a point, like I would ever date one of them. They're like my brothers. Sorta. My hot brother with gorgeous obsidian eyes and- WAIT, I DID NOT JUST WRITE THAT! No!

Fang chuckled and I dunked him under water. 30 seconds later, he came up coughing.

Revenge? I think not.

"Race you!" I sped off towards the shallow end, the boys right on my trail.

After five more races they both had to admit I was a faster swimmer than them. Mwahaha.

Finally Ella and Nudge's tans were skin cancer worthy and we all headed over to Fang's place.

Everyone else had dry clothes to change into… except me. I could have just walked over to my house but pleading Fang to let me borrow some clothes was easier.

"Ask Nudge."

"Can you see me in any of her clothes?"

"Well no."

"Please Fang." Insert Bambi eyes here.

"Whatever." He tossed me a black t-shirt and basketball shorts. Guess what color. If you said black, you would be correct.

"Thank you!" I ran to the bathroom and put on my now damp underwear and Fang's clothes.

Downstairs everyone was having a jolly good time. (I love how the British can make something like hanging out sounds so formal.)

Ella questioned our first-day-of-school outfits. Of course Nudge, Angel and Ella could recite theirs off like poetry while Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I obviously just came up with something off the top of our heads.

My answer of "Uh… sweats and a shirt?" was obviously not satisfactory.

"Why can't I just wear sweats!?"

"Sweats are unbecoming Max." Thanks for the support sis.

"But you aren't doing anything about Fang or Iggy!"

"They're _guys_ Max, they don't care."

"While neither do I!"

We continued arguing as Nudge dragged us upstairs. When we reached her room, I was forced to stand in front of a large mirror as they examined my current outfit.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Ella sounded exasperated.

"It's- they're-omggggg! AIIIIIEEEEE!" For the first time in her life Nudge seemed lost for words.

"What is it?" Ella looked about as confused as me.

"The clothes! They aren't hers! That's so cute!" Nudge doesn't say 'cute' like a normal person, she says it more like 'Ka-youuuuuu-te!'.

"What the? Wait?! Are those Fang's?" Ella gestured to my black clothing.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Why are you wearing his clothes Max?" Ella sounded really worried, why I have no idea. Wait…

"What?! No! It's not like that! Gazzy soaked my clothes earlier and I was too lazy to go get more."

"Oh, …good. So what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"Clothes?"

Nudge disappeared into her room-sized closet and immerged minutes later, her arms full of clothing. "This!" She held up a low cut teal shirt.

"No." This was going to get old really fast.

"What about this?" A pink tube top.

"Nope."

Twenty shirts later Nudge held up the very last outfit in her pile. It was a grey tee with Oscar the Grouch on the front and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Sure, why not." I just wanted to end this.

"Really? Finally!" Nudge twirled around and went to find the matching accessories.

Ten minutes later my arms were filled with the clothes, a necklace, shoes, a purse, sunglasses and a hoodie. "Can I please go now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Finally I trudged downstairs and dumped the stuff by the door.

In the kitchen the guys were playing, 'What am I Eating?' Basically Iggy whips something up and you have to eat it blindfolded, then tell everyone what you're eating. It's pretty amazing.

"Load me up, Ig!" I took my place on the tallest barstool that stood behind the granite counter.

After an hour or so of just hanging out, I packed up and headed home.

"I'M HOME!" I grabbed a bagel and headed upstairs.

I met my Mom on the way up. "What are you wearing, Maximum?"

"Fang's clothes."

"Why would you be wearing his clothes?"

"Gazzy got my clothes wet at the pool!" Why does everyone assume?!

"Oh, …good. Well, dinner'll be ready in half an hour."

Now I'm here (my room), plotting my revenge. I'm not coming up with much though.

I was just thinking, everyone was either wearing a shirt or tankini today. No one had a bare back or stomach. And no, I was not trying to see if Fang has a six-pack! Not at all. I wonder why that was though.

I just got a text from Iggy:

The Igster: Why did you put your wet clothes in my laundry basket?! How am I supposed to explain this?

(Iggy had this voice to text app that he uses to text.)

Maximum Awesomeness: Lol, have fun :)

My Mom just called me for dinner. 'Night.

~ Max

* * *

**A/N: So, I plan on updating this every Monday.**

**The reason I choose the title 'Fly high' is because that was the song I was listening to when I started writing this. So go and turn on Fly High by the DNC. **

**Anyone have a good idea on how Max should get Fang back? I have an idea but it's not that good.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4~ Getting Revenge and Other Extreme Sports

Dear Diary,

After a week of meticulous preparing, I am finally ready to get my revenge on Fang.

Nudge and Ella have been a huge help so far.

Our jobs are as follows:

Nudge:

- Supply make-up

- Help make Fang over

Ella:

- Record _everything_ on camera

- Help make Fang over

Me:

- Remove mirrors/ obscure them

- Help make Fang over

- Set his alarm clock late

- Laugh my butt off at him

There's one part to the plan I conveniently 'forgot' to tell Nudge and Ella.

His name is Sam.

He's this cute guy from my English class, he's really nice and not too stupid.

Also he asked me out.

So the last part of my checklist includes:

- Date Sam

* * *

But this is my life we're talking about; it didn't go exactly as planned.

At 3:00 am my alarm went off. I knew that in their own rooms, Ella and Nudge were also quietly getting out of bed and slipping on shoes.

We all met right outside Fang's door, armed with torture devices varying from blush to mascara to foundation.

Ella giggled and pointed the camera at Fang's door.

We slipped into his darkened room, careful to be as quiet as possible; I took out a flashlight and went to find any mirrors.

What I had expected was a sleeping Fang.

What I found was a sleep _talking_ Fang.

"No.. no… she's mine!"

I cast a surprised glance at Nudge and Ella. Tentatively I tiptoed over beside his bed. "Who is?" Don't ask me why I talked to a sleeping teenage boy. I have no freaking idea.

"Her!" His arm swung wildly to the right and stopped right in front of me.

"Uh sure, but it's time to sleep now ok?" I pushed his arm away gently.

"Ok." A dopey smile spread across his face and his breathing deepened.

"Well.. I'll get started then." Nudge pushed past me and started attacking Fang's face with a brush dipped in shimmery gold dust.

That snapped me out of my trance and I began collecting mirrors.

I looked over at Fang and had to bite my hand to keep from laughing. His eyelids were smeared with varying shades of purple and his cheeks were a very complimentary peachy colour.

I gave Nudge thumbs up and went to find Fang's alarm.

Fifteen minutes later Nudge and Ella slipped away and left me to figure out how to change the alarm. I nearly had it when I heard a voice behind me.

"Max?" I just rolled my eyes and continued pushing buttons.

"Go back to bed, you're just sleep talking again."

"No I'm not, Max, why the heck are you in my room?"

"Crap." Well let's just say all I said was crap and all Fang said was heck.

"Seriously Max, what's going on?"

Just then I hit the right combination of buttons and the alarm changed from 7:00 am to 8:40, ten minutes before school starts.

"I… heard you sleep talking and came to see if everything was alright." I tried to give a convincing smile.

"At four freaking o'clock in the morning?"

"Uh.. Nudge told me you were saying my name, were you dreaming about me or something?"

Fangs cheeks reddened and he just mumbled. "Just leave."

"Sure thing."

I was defiantly relieved to climb in to bed.

* * *

This morning I purposely wore my best outfit and even put on a tiny bit of make-up. Today was the day I went on my first date with Sam.

When I got on the bus I was satisfied to see Fang absent.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" Nudge looked over my outfit of skinny's and a forever 21 blouse.

"Oh nothing." I sat down and began a lengthy conversation with Iggy about nuclear war.

Half-way through second period biology Fang came in and I was disappointed to see him makeup-less. Most people would think he was giving me the silent treatment but no, that's just Fang. I couldn't tell if he remembered waking up last night or not but I wasn't rushing to ask.

"So do you remember last night when I was in your room?"

Yeah not happening.

Finally in fourth period English I sat down next to Sam.

"Hi Max, did you think about what I asked yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go."

Did I mention Fang sits on my left?

Mwa ha ha ha!

"Is six ok?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

I'm going on a date… with Sam.

* * *

After school we were all gathered in the Griffith's kitchen eating doughnuts that Iggy's parents bought as an apology for being away for the first week of school.

"So what's new with everyone?" Iggy said as he passed out the 'pity doughnuts'.

"Well in my home ec class we get to sew one of the patterns she has there and I'm going to make this totally cute skirt to match the blouse I got last week." Nudge pulled up a photo on her phone to show Ella.

"We're doing a play and this year it's going to be swan lake." Angel added and then glanced at Gazzy, giggling as Iggy made shushing motions to them.

"I'm going on a date tonight." I looked around shyly, which, trust me, isn't something I do regularly.

I was surprised to say the least.

Iggy and Gazzy burst out laughing, Nudge and Ella went over to hug a motionless Fang and Angel smiled angelically up at me.

"I knew it, you guys are _so_ cute together!" Ella grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug with Fang.

"Guys, it's with a guy in my English class, Sam."

It was kind of funny to everyone's (well except for Fang's) jaws drop open at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Iggy came over and looked about ready to slap me.

Gazzy just started laughing harder and Angel was looking sort of amused with the whole thing.

"Yeah, I actually should go now." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Notice who didn't say a word.

Ha.

* * *

At six o'clock exactly, Sam pulled up. He even came inside to meet my Mom, the perfect gentlemen.

We caught the six thirty movie and I have to admit, sitting in the dark with a cute boy isn't that bad.

When he took me to an ice cream shop, oh sorry it was a 'shoppe', my bad, I was surprised to find that talking with Sam was easy and he was actually a really sweet guy.

When we were walking home, he took my hand. All that was going through my head was _please don't be sweaty, please don't be sweaty_. Is that normal?

As we reached my porch he tilted my chin up and kissed me! I don't know how to describe it. Well at the beginning it was really awkward but eventually it was really sweet.

I reluctantly pulled away as I heard our curtains sweep open and knew Ella was standing there with a camera in hand.

"Thanks Sam, see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.

As I went inside I noticed something. Fang was sitting 'reading' in his front porch, the whole time.

Say it with me, AWKWARD!

Reading… suuure.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, Sax. I actually have no idea what their ship name is. Although if it was Mylan vs. Sax (Mam?) I would pick Sam every time.**

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited (but especially the reviewers) You all rock big time!**

**Next chapter is going to be Nudge and Ella's birthday party. I would love suggestions for any games or whatever they should play. I'm thinking truth or dare as at least one. If so, what dares/truths should the flock do?**

**Review your suggestions^, review if you love it, review if Max and Fang should just hurry the heck up and get together already!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Getting Revenge and Other Extreme Sports

Dear Diary,

After a week of meticulous preparing, I am finally ready to get my revenge on Fang.

Nudge and Ella have been a huge help so far.

Our jobs are as follows:

Nudge:

- Supply make-up

- Help make Fang over

Ella:

- Record _everything_ on camera

- Help make Fang over

Me:

- Remove mirrors/ obscure them

- Help make Fang over

- Set his alarm clock late

- Laugh my butt off at him

There's one part to the plan I conveniently 'forgot' to tell Nudge and Ella.

His name is Sam.

He's this cute guy from my English class, he's really nice and not too stupid.

Also he asked me out.

So the last part of my checklist includes:

- Date Sam

* * *

But this is my life we're talking about; it didn't go exactly as planned.

At 3:00 am my alarm went off. I knew that in their own rooms, Ella and Nudge were also quietly getting out of bed and slipping on shoes.

We all met right outside Fang's door, armed with torture devices varying from blush to mascara to foundation.

Ella giggled and pointed the camera at Fang's door.

We slipped into his darkened room, careful to be as quiet as possible; I took out a flashlight and went to find any mirrors.

What I had expected was a sleeping Fang.

What I found was a sleep _talking_ Fang.

"No.. no… she's mine!"

I cast a surprised glance at Nudge and Ella. Tentatively I tiptoed over beside his bed. "Who is?" Don't ask me why I talked to a sleeping teenage boy. I have no freaking idea.

"Her!" His arm swung wildly to the right and stopped right in front of me.

"Uh sure, but it's time to sleep now ok?" I pushed his arm away gently.

"Ok." A dopey smile spread across his face and his breathing deepened.

"Well.. I'll get started then." Nudge pushed past me and started attacking Fang's face with a brush dipped in shimmery gold dust.

That snapped me out of my trance and I began collecting mirrors.

I looked over at Fang and had to bite my hand to keep from laughing. His eyelids were smeared with varying shades of purple and his cheeks were a very complimentary peachy colour.

I gave Nudge thumbs up and went to find Fang's alarm.

Fifteen minutes later Nudge and Ella slipped away and left me to figure out how to change the alarm. I nearly had it when I heard a voice behind me.

"Max?" I just rolled my eyes and continued pushing buttons.

"Go back to bed, you're just sleep talking again."

"No I'm not, Max, why the heck are you in my room?"

"Crap." Well let's just say all I said was crap and all Fang said was heck.

"Seriously Max, what's going on?"

Just then I hit the right combination of buttons and the alarm changed from 7:00 am to 8:40, ten minutes before school starts.

"I… heard you sleep talking and came to see if everything was alright." I tried to give a convincing smile.

"At four freaking o'clock in the morning?"

"Uh.. Nudge told me you were saying my name, were you dreaming about me or something?"

Fangs cheeks reddened and he just mumbled. "Just leave."

"Sure thing."

I was defiantly relieved to climb in to bed.

* * *

This morning I purposely wore my best outfit and even put on a tiny bit of make-up. Today was the day I went on my first date with Sam.

When I got on the bus I was satisfied to see Fang absent.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" Nudge looked over my outfit of skinny's and a forever 21 blouse.

"Oh nothing." I sat down and began a lengthy conversation with Iggy about nuclear war.

Half-way through second period biology Fang came in and I was disappointed to see him makeup-less. Most people would think he was giving me the silent treatment but no, that's just Fang. I couldn't tell if he remembered waking up last night or not but I wasn't rushing to ask.

"So do you remember last night when I was in your room?"

Yeah not happening.

Finally in fourth period English I sat down next to Sam.

"Hi Max, did you think about what I asked yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go."

Did I mention Fang sits on my left?

Mwa ha ha ha!

"Is six ok?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

I'm going on a date… with Sam.

* * *

After school we were all gathered in the Griffith's kitchen eating doughnuts that Iggy's parents bought as an apology for being away for the first week of school.

"So what's new with everyone?" Iggy said as he passed out the 'pity doughnuts'.

"Well in my home ec class we get to sew one of the patterns she has there and I'm going to make this totally cute skirt to match the blouse I got last week." Nudge pulled up a photo on her phone to show Ella.

"We're doing a play and this year it's going to be swan lake." Angel added and then glanced at Gazzy, giggling as Iggy made shushing motions to them.

"I'm going on a date tonight." I looked around shyly, which, trust me, isn't something I do regularly.

I was surprised to say the least.

Iggy and Gazzy burst out laughing, Nudge and Ella went over to hug a motionless Fang and Angel smiled angelically up at me.

"I knew it, you guys are _so_ cute together!" Ella grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug with Fang.

"Guys, it's with a guy in my English class, Sam."

It was kind of funny to everyone's (well except for Fang's) jaws drop open at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Iggy came over and looked about ready to slap me.

Gazzy just started laughing harder and Angel was looking sort of amused with the whole thing.

"Yeah, I actually should go now." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Notice who didn't say a word.

Ha.

* * *

At six o'clock exactly, Sam pulled up. He even came inside to meet my Mom, the perfect gentlemen.

We caught the six thirty movie and I have to admit, sitting in the dark with a cute boy isn't that bad.

When he took me to an ice cream shop, oh sorry it was a 'shoppe', my bad, I was surprised to find that talking with Sam was easy and he was actually a really sweet guy.

When we were walking home, he took my hand. All that was going through my head was _please don't be sweaty, please don't be sweaty_. Is that normal?

As we reached my porch he tilted my chin up and kissed me! I don't know how to describe it. Well at the beginning it was really awkward but eventually it was really sweet.

I reluctantly pulled away as I heard our curtains sweep open and knew Ella was standing there with a camera in hand.

"Thanks Sam, see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.

As I went inside I noticed something. Fang was sitting 'reading' in his front porch, the whole time.

Say it with me, AWKWARD!

Reading… suuure.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, Sax. I actually have no idea what their ship name is. Although if it was Mylan vs. Sax (Mam?) I would pick Sam every time.**

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited (but especially the reviewers) You're all awesome!**

**Next chapter is going to be Nudge and Ella's birthday party. I would love suggestions for any games or whatever they should play. I'm thinking truth or dare as at least one. If so, what dares/truths should the flock do?**

**Review your suggestions^, review if you love it, review if Max and Fang should just hurry the heck up and get together already!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ Truth or Truth, There is no Dare 

It's been a week.

A week of late night movies and kissing on my porch.

A week of hand holding and blushing.

A week of dating Sam.

A week of both giving and receiving the silent treatment from Fang.

It sucks.

Did you ever fantasize about your perfect boyfriend as a little girl? Did you ever imagine how you would love each other and get married, and then have exactly two children? That life would be sunshine and rainbows if you just had a boyfriend to kiss you goodnight?

Well sorry to burst your perfect little bubble but life but that's not how it goes. At least not for me.

I've been depressed like this for a day. I just woke up yesterday with a permanent grimace.

This is just one of those days when you need to talk. But who too?

Fang? A week ago he would have been my first choice. But now I can sum it up in two words: silent treatment.

Iggy? We don't really talk about 'feelings' sort of stuff. I've had a crush on Fang, his sort of brother (according to him, not me!) and he's had a crush on my little sister. But he's pissed at me for not dating Fang.

Nudge? I don't think it would be much of me talking to her, just the other way around.

Gazzy? No, just no.

Angel, Ella? They both seem to weak to have to support me.

Whose left?

Sam it is.

I left for Sam's, hoping for a shoulder to cry on, maybe some sympathy. I don't know, but whatever it was I needed, I didn't get it.

At Sam's I walked up to the door and knocked, he told me he would be home tonight so I figured I didn't need to text him. Oops. I could tell someone was home because I heard music blaring out of the upstairs windows. I knew where the spare key was so I just let myself in.

"Hello?" I trod softly towards the stairs. No reply came.

Upstairs I flung open Sam's door.

"HOLY S-" I stopped myself before I could go on a full-fledged swear-rampant.

On Sam's bed were two lumps.

"Max?" Sam emerged, half clothed. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm- sorry- was you're freaking girlfriend, you two timing jerk!"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"Whatever, just don't ever talk to me again!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Lump #2 crawled out. "If she won't do this then I will!" She clenched her fist and punched Sam in his perfect nose.

I ran out holding my middle finger behind me as I fled his room.

At home I thought I was alone. I walked into the living room and started sobbing.

"Max?!"

"Iggy? What the heck?" I quickly wiped my wet face on the back of my sleeve.

"We were supposed to do our homework together tonight, but if this is a bad time I can leave." He held up his chem textbook.

"No it's ok, I'll go grab my notes." And a box of tissues I added mentally.

"Max." Iggy's voiced reached me as I was about to leave. "What's wrong?"

I turned around. "Sam." I burst out in another waterfall of tears and bolted upstairs.

When I finally came downstairs Iggy had two bowls of everything topped ice cream sundaes.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Ig handed me a spoon.

"I went over to talk and he was… busy."

"Oh… do you want Fang and me to kill him?"

"Why? Are you saying that I can't? Anyways Fang wouldn't lift a finger to help me right now." I dug into the mountain of processed sugar.

"Not in the state you're in. I bet Fang would legitimately kill him for you. I think he actually was going to anyways."

"Oh… can we just work on science?"

"Sure."

You know Iggy's usually an immature pervert, it's easy to forget he's actually kind of smart sometimes.

Somehow everyone knew by the next day. "Sam cheated on Max" was a common phrase. I suspect the mystery girl, Emma or something, had to do with it.

No one came out and actually asked me but I could tell. All day random girls were coming up and hugging me. Even my English teacher had the decency to let me switch spots with Fang.

"What did you get for 10 c?" Those were the first words Fang spoke to me, breaking his silence.

"Concrete noun, you?"

I guess we're talking again now.

I just realized, the morning after the break-up, I was out of my stupor.

"PARTAY!" Nudge squealed and trust a pink invitation into my hand.

By Friday afternoon almost every girl in the grade ten population had a little, pink card that read:

_You are invited the birthday party of _

_Nudge (Monique) Walker_

_And_

_Ella Martinez_

_On Saturday, October 6 at 4:00 pm until 9:00_

_At 102 Stinson Way_

_Bring a swimsuit!_

Apparently when everyone left at 9, we (Fang, Ig, me etc.) would stay for a sleepover. Whoop de do.

The whole next week was spent trying to avoid Nudge and Ella who were on full party mode. If you so much as made eye contact they would go on a rampant about which was better, pink or coral frosting. I was relieved when the sixth finally came around.

"MAX GET UP!" Ella barged into my room and practically tossed me out of bed. "IT'S THE PARTY TODAY!"

"Igmph shleeeep, gomph ahway." I curled up in my fuzzy carpet.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Five blissful minutes later I heard evil cackling and a bucket of ice cold water splashed on my face.

"Ok! I'm awake!" I leapt up and shoved Ella out the door.

It was going to be a long day.

Nudge and Ella had convinced Mr. and Mrs. Griffiths to let them use the pool for their party.Which would be why you could find me standing, surrounded by scantily clad, over-excited and possibly drunk teenage girls. Every teenage boy's dream, too bad I'm a girl.

Well at least Iggy was having a great time.

I on the other hand…

Finally I found some girls from my gym class who were bearable, so I spent the second half of the party racing and jumping out of the tree, into the pool.

After (coral frosted) cake and presents, everyone except Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel and me went home and I figured my night was done. Just watch a movie at the Walkers and campout in their living room. Wait this is my life we're talking about.

At Fang's I began the popcorn but was stopped by Nudge.

"We aren't watching a movie silly!" She beckoned for everyone to follow her to the living room.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Ella squealed along with Nudge, Angel and oddly enough, Iggy.

"Wait is this truth or dare- truth or dare or strip- truth or dare?" Leave it to Iggy.

"Yeah strip truth or dare!" Gazzy piped.

Ella shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay so now you can refuse but you have to take off a piece of clothing." I verified for Angel, who was looking a little lost.

"Oh oh, I'll start!" Nudge plopped herself down on a couch. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"I dare you to wear a bra for the rest of the game."

"With my vast supply of bras, sure."

"There's a vs one I got last week, I haven't worn it yet." Nudge ran upstairs. She returned with a lacey, pink, push up bra in her hand.

"It can't be that bad!" Gazzy described it to Iggy and he paled. "Oh, fine give it here." He fastened it, with help from a laughing Ella. "My turn!"

"Max, truth or dare?"_ Shoot._

"Uh… dare."

"I dare you to kiss Fang!"

Everyone but Fang and I burst out laughing, probably from the blood that rushed to my cheeks.

"Fine."

"On the lips!" Screw Iggy.

I walked over and tried to sit beside Fang, but Nudge wouldn't let me. It was either stand and let him see down my shirt or sit on his lap. Screw Nudge too.

I sat on Fang's lap and tilted my head up to kiss him. I'm still not sure who closed the gap between our lips, me or Fang. All I remember was how much a better kisser he was than Sam, even in the split seconds our lips touched.

As I got up I heard a chorus of 'awww!'s. You know what, screw everyone.

"Fang, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess." I was hoping he'd pick truth but I could work with this.

"I dare you to tell someone in this room what you were dreaming that night I was in your room."

"You were in his room… at night?" Even sweet little Angel was jumping to conclusions.

"I was putting makeup on him. That's _all_." I glared at Iggy who was literally rolling on the floor laughing. I wished he could see it.

"Uh I'll skip." Fang took his shoes off and tossed them towards the stairs. Cheater.

"Ella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ugh, wimp. Uh who do you think has better abs? Iggy, Max or me?"

"Ummm, I don't know, Max?" Good choice little sis.

"Let's compare." Iggy pulled his shirt up, followed more reluctantly by Fang and me.

After about a minute of discussing it, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and Angel declared Fang the winner.

Once everyone had gone at least one time, Nudge announced we were finally going to watch a movie.

Sitting here, writing this in the light from the tv, I keep thinking back to that one particular dare. Stupid brain.

I can't believe I kissed Fang!

~Max

**A/n: Fax! Yes! Thank you for all the support guys! (cough reviews cough cough) I think this is my longest chapter yet. It's almost nine pages in word! **

**Which is your favourite Maximum Ride book? Mines the third.**

**REVIEW! Also... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~I Have the Bestest Best Friend Ever!

Have you ever gone camping?

Of course you haven't, you're a notebook. Silly me.

Let me rephrase that.

I _love_ camping.

The smell of the campfire, the star speckled sky, and the fact that that's the only time I ever get to fly all combine to make my favourite part of the outdoors.

Why am I going on a sudden and random spiel about the outdoors? Well because Fang is only the bestest best friend ever! Last night he phoned me to ask if I wanted to come camping this weekend, with his Dad and Iggy. Guess what my answer was.

I'm going camping, I'm going camping, I'm going camping!

My Mom and Ella are more "hotel without Wi-Fi= roughing it" kind of gals. So we don't go very often... or ever for that matter. Sometimes my Mom will drive me down and work on her laptop, in the van while I go flying for a couple hours. But that's about it.

Only one more day until Friday, when we leave for the state park. I've already packed and everything so now there's nothing to do but wait... and wait... and w-

Ok that's it, I'm calling Fang.

* * *

"Hello?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Fang?"

"Duh who else would answer my cell? But I guess that's just your natural blondeness." That kid really knows how to get under my skin.

"If I were there right now..." I left my threat hanging.

"Yeah yeah, you'd beat me up. Sorry you'd _try_ to beat me up."

"Remind me why I put up with you."

"Obviously it's my dashing good looks, and sense of humor."

"I hate you."

"I know you're a little jealous but that doesn't warrant any unnecessary petty-ness."

"Why on earth would I be jealous of you?"

"We've been over this Max. Why'd you call me? Other than to hear my melodious voice of course."

"You know most people say you don't talk much."

"And wouldn't you just love to prove them wrong."

I rolled my eyes, I wished he could see it over the phone. But I guess maybe he could. "Go on to your balcony."

"Fine."

Both our houses have balconies over the backyard, and both attach to Fang and my's rooms.

"What is it?" Fang called as he stepped out into the crisp fall air.

"I'm bored." I said as I tossed my phone inside.

"Seriously? Out of all the things?"

"Yup."

He sighed. "Come on, let's go do something, I'm bored too."

I smiled and ran downstairs.

As I leapt on to my front lawn I whooped. "I won!"

It's a tradition from when we were little and would have races from the balconies to our lawns.

"That was rigged! I had to grab my wallet." Fang complained as he stepped outside.

He had also taken off his sweater. Leaving on a t-shirt that hugged his abs.

Oh my goodness I need to get a grip. This. Is. Fang.

I just smirked and started walking towards the center of town.

"Actually, I was wondering if you want to go to the lake?" Fang pointed the other way.

The Lake is a reservoir near the edge of our small town. There's one sandy beach and a bit of forest around it. We mostly just go there in the summer for family picnics or whatever.

"Uh... sure."

With that I pivoted and started in the opposite direction.

The evening flew by and soon we were going into our separate houses.

We're going camping tomorrow!

* * *

Fang's Dad picked us up from school. We all jammed into the car. With all the suitcases and backpacks there was hardly any room for us.

On The way there Mr. Walker blasted the radio and we all sang along with everyone from Rihanna to One Direction although Fang and I stopped at Justin Bieber. Sadly, Iggy didn't. Whoops there goes all his masculinity, right out the window.

When we finally pulled into our camping spot I leapt out, eager to explore, only to be pulled back and told I needed to help set up.

As soon as our hastily set up tent was raised I ran into the woods, Fang and Iggy close on my trail.

An hour later we came back to the tent site where Mr. Walker was making tin foil dinners for us. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, we found a tree that was great for climbing."

"I went to the top, unlike these two wimps." Iggy gestured at two trees.

"We're over here moron." Fang swatted Iggy.

"Yeah well maybe I was talking about the tent ok."

"You were pointing at some trees."

"Whatever trees need more appreciation anyways."

"Okay Iggy, well you kids better get to bed soon, we're going on a pretty tough hike tomorrow." Mr. Walker handed us our dinners.

"Mph kay." I said between bites.

"Marshmallows!" Iggy and I shouted when Fang took out a bag of fluffy pieces of heaven. Finally once the marshmallows were roasted and the flames doused we all crawled into our sleeping bags.

Now you might think it weird to be the only girl in a tent full of guys, but when you grow up surrounded by said guys it's not so bad.

* * *

The next morning, and I use the term morning lightly it was more like 3 am, I was rudely awoken by a crow. My arms flailed as reached for where my alarm usually is.

"Ow! What the heck Max?" I had ended up hitting Fang's nose.

"Make it stop." I moaned.

"It's a crow, what do you want me to do? Strangle it?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Just go back to sleep."

"Actually, this is a good time to get started, we have a full day ahead of us!" Mr. Walker was way to cheery for this early. (Which I later found out was 6 not 3 but whatever, same dif.)

I threw on some sweats and put my hair in a messy ponytail. "I'm ready, can I go back to bed now?" I took the response of grumbling as a yes so I crawled back into my sleeping bag until I was summoned half an hour later.

"We're going up the mountain and hopefully we'll be home tonight." Mr. Walker grinned. "They say there's a cave up there, but it's pretty hard to get to."

"Challenge accepted!" Iggy fist pumped.

"It's a race!" I grinned and hopped into the van.

"First to the cave makes the others carry their pack back down." Fang sat beside me.

"Deal." Iggy swung in. "Can I go with you, Mr. W?"

* * *

It turns out climbing a mountain is harder than it sounds.

My wings itched and I yearned to whip them out and just fly up to the top. If only.

"Are we there yet?"

"Iggy, for the thousandth time, NO!" Fang flicked Ig in the head.

"Well actually I think we're high enough to look for the cave now." Mr. Walker set his pack down. "Come on Ig."

Most parents would be all 'make sure your in partners' and 'safety first children' but Mr. W just made sure we all had cell phones. I figured even if I got lost or something, I could just fly my way back. And get put in a zoo. But that's better than being eaten by a bear right?

"See ya later losers!" I sprinted into the forest. My plan was to fly to the cave, leave a note, then spend the rest of the time free to fly.

As soon as I was about half a mile away I shrugged off my hoodie and unfurled my wings.

My wings are rather gorgeous, they're a warm brown on the top then they fade to brown speckled ivory tips. They remind me of a hawk's, rather appropriate huh. Except they're 15 feet wide. Whatever.

I took a running start and leapt up, pushing my wings down.

Flying is amazing, the wind brushing my face, the power of my wings, the cool air. It makes it all worth it, the tankini's, the lying, the doctors notes. It all erases as soon as my feet leave the ground. My only regret is that Fang and Iggy are just purebred human, through and through.

I did a couple loops before speeding off to find that cave.

Ten minutes later I spot it, high up, right near the top. I'm sure I'm the first one there. But just in case I land a ways away.

I crept up to the opening and peered in.

Where there was a face.

Fang claims I screamed but I honestly just er- okay I screamed.

"Fang?!"

"Max?" Fang doesn't 'use' exclamation marks.

"But I won!"

"Guess not, you'll have to be quicker next time."

"But I f- ran here!"

"Really? I thought you swam!" If sarcasm could kill, we'd all be dead.

"Obviously not fast enough!" I was fuming.

"You hungry?" Fang surprised me by changing the subject. And just when I was about to rant too!

"Yes, why?"

"I brought chocolate." Fang handed me a candy bar. "Eat up."

"What no steak?" I grabbed the chocolate and unwrapped it.

"Fresh out."

We spent another hour just talking before Iggy and Mr. Walker stumbled in.

"We got here at the same time." Fang whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. Stupid body.

"Take my bag peasant!" I tossed my pack at Iggy, it caught him off guard and he stumbled back, before landing on his butt.

I just grinned and walked out, followed by Fang.

I must say, walking down, without a backpack is _much_ easier than climbing up, with one.

We finally arrived back at the site at midnight, exhausted. I immediately crawled into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes, not even bothering to change.

"'Night Max." When Fang thought I was asleep, he brushed some of my hair out of my face and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

~Max

* * *

**A/N: Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! I think that's Columbus Day for you Americans. **

**I had no idea so many people actually liked any of books 4-8! (I didn't) To each their own I suppose. Do you think they're ever going to make the M Ride movie? I sure hope so but it's been awhile now.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day! Can we make it to 30? I think so!**

**Review! Do it! Now! **

**Thank you... in advance! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~ Fang's Blog

I still don't know why I'm posting this, after all no one's ever going to read it. Maybe I am really emo, like Max always teases me.

Well if I act like that I will be for sure.

Third period was art. Like in most of our other classes, Max and I sat next to each other.

Our art teacher, Ms. Willow, swept in five minutes late, bringing a wave of cheap perfume and a new girl. The perfume was a regular occurrence but the girl wasn't.

She had a few freckles on her pale nose. Her eyes were a striking emerald green. She wore a flowing pink blouse and blue jeans. Her flaming red hair was tied back in loose ponytail and she smiled uncertainly.

"Today we have a new soul for our class." Ms. Willow said in her usual dramatic way. "This fine young lady i-"

The girl cut off Ms. Willow. "My name's Lissa, I'm from Arizona."

"Isn't that where you're parents shipped you this summer?" Max murmured so only I could hear.

"Yeah." I was busy staring at my toes, hoping Lissa wouldn't notice me.

"Uh well, Lissa you can go sit between Nicholas and Monique, yes Monique you do have to move." Ms. Willow blustered after being interrupted.

Lissa sat down and pulled out a sketching pencil.

"Hi Fang." She poked my arm with the eraser end.

"Hey." I continued to try to figure out if the stain on my shoe looked more like an ice cream cone or a witch's hat.

"You aren't going to get much out of him; he says about ten words per day." Nudge leaned over. "I on the other hand would be a much better choice for help. My name's Nudge."

"Thanks Nudge." Lissa smiled.

"How do you know Fang's name?" Max leaned over as well.

"We met at summer camp, I was in his group."

Max's cheeks turned red and her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh." She went back to the drawing she had been working on for the past week.

"Really? He never mentioned you, then again he doesn't mention much at all." Nudge giggled.

"Huh, well he mentioned you guys a lot. You must be Max, the girl-" She glanced at my red cheeks. "-that lives next door."

"Yeah that's me." Max didn't even look up

"Where are Iggy and Gazzy?" Lissa began to sketch.

"Gazzy is in grade 8 and Iggy doesn't take art." I fished out my sketch.

"Only third period and he's already said ten words?!" Nudge gasped and Lissa chuckled.

After that I stopped paying attention to anyone else and just focused on my drawing.

You see because I am such an awkward child I happen to be good at art. Not construction or something manly like that... nope not me.

So the project we had been assigned was to draw someone else. Ms. Willow believed in giving us 'artistic freedom' and some other mumbo jumbo. Being the stalker kind of guy that I am, I decided to draw Max. I had chosen to draw her the way she had looked in that cave, on top of the mountain. When it had been just us, surrounded by that much nothing it was easy to forget that there were other people on the planet.

On my paper were the rough scribbles I always do before the good copy, so you couldn't really tell the difference between Max and a tornado.

As I was outlining her hands Lissa leaned over and whispered. "You should talk to Max, she looks pretty pissed."

"Why would she be pissed?"

"Cause I'm here."

"So?"

"She thinks you like me."

"But I do like you."

"Not like that!"

"Oh... no. How do you know Max thinks that?"

"Are you blind?"

I just shook my head and muttered. "Girls."

* * *

As we were packing up I caught a glimpse of Max's paper. All I could see before she shut her book was the corner of a dark eye, staring off somewhere.

"Who's that?" I grabbed her book.

"No one! You give that back right now Nicholas Walker!"

I snorted. "Nicholas is it? Well it's nice to meet you Maximum." I extended my freakishly long arm and even Max wasn't tall enough to reach it.

"I'm not kidding Fang." She grabbed my book and pinched my drawing. "I'll look at yours!"

"Okay, deal." I grinned and flipped open her book.

And dropped it.

On the floor lay a drawing of me, skimming the tops of some trees, a blissful smile on my face. And oh yeah, there were two black wings protruding from my back.

_How does she know, only Nudge knows. Crap crap crap crap. How does she know I have wings?_

"What? Am I that bad? I just imagined, what if you had wings? If you prefer being a merman I can change it." Max bent over and snatched the drawing away.

"No, it's amazing, good job." I took my book back, relieved.

"You know, you could totally pull off a centaur!" Max grinned and walked out, me following close behind.

-Fang

* * *

**A/n: Yeah Fang! I love him!**

**Sorry I've been away, and that this chapter is so short. I was in Disney world the past two weeks and was too busy catching up on homework to write much.**

**We made 30 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**Happy Halloween! What's everyone dressing up as?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~ Blackmail

Dear Diary,

Who had the bright idea to make me dress up in a slutty dress and hand out candy to demanding strangers? Oh that's right- Nudge!

I'll admit, Halloween used to be one of my favourite times of the year, scary monsters, free candy and playing pranks, what's not to love?

But this year I've been blackmailed into... this.

I am currently sitting by Fang's front door, wearing a way too short witch's dress and holding a tub of candy.

Apparently at Nudge and Ella's party Nudge had a camera, and took a picture of a certain dare. No, sadly it wasn't the one where I was showing off my pretty amazing abs. It was the... other one.

Ella even got a poster sized print out of me kissing Fang and promised she would burn it if I wore whatever costume (or lack of) she desired.

Nudge told me she would delete it off the sd card if I handed out candy for her.

Fang got off easy, all he had to do was take Angel trick-or-treating.

Guess who volunteered to go with him?

The red-haired-freaking-wonder.

Aka Lissa.

It would be way easier to despise her if she wasn't so... nice.

She's always holding doors and helping old women across the street. It's sickening.

She's even nice to me! She offered to hand out candy first but Nudge said it wouldn't be a punishment if I was with Fang- whatever that means.

Ha, some trick-or-treaters just walked up and I was screwing up face like I was sucking a lemon- because I was thinking about Lissa of course. When I looked up, scowling, they all jumped back and would barely let me give them candy. I love little kids.

But not in that stalker-pedo way. I love children in a completely healthy and non-obsess- never mind.

Lets just ignore that last paragraph.

As I was saying.

I hate Lissa Rowland.

Of course Nudge, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang all LOVE her, little miss perfect. Excuse me while I barf.

Speak- uh write- of devil. She just turned onto the street with Angel. And no Fang.

I knew it! She's murdered him!

"Hey Max, nice... costume."

Or not.

* * *

I turned around to see a vampire Fang. Let's just take a minute to appreciate that- 'vampire Fang'.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the re- Lissa?"

"She said she would take Angel the rest of the way and even hand out candy so we won't be late."

"What are we late for?"

"Don't you remember? We're going to the movies with Iggy, well not anymore, he's got a 'sore throat' I think he's sick of listening to the words and not being able to see the screen. We were going to see Hotel Transylvania."

Why are we seeing a kids show? Cause Disney rocks is why.

"Oh yeah! Just let me change." I got up to change into something you might not see on a stripper.

"Uh, actually we only have five minutes until the movie starts."

It takes six minutes to walk there.

"Awesome, I'll grab sweats and we'll run."

"If you must." I noticed Fang's cheeks reddening and I followed his line of vision. My scantily clad legs, just great.

"You're such a fricking guy!" With this I ran to my house to grab pants and a sweater.

We ran the whole way to the theatre although neither of us was out of breath. Being a mutant has its perks. I guess Fang's just a good athlete.

I bought the tickets and he bought food. I got the better deal. We both ordered a large popcorn, large pop, a bag of candy and a frozen yogurt cone. Don't ask me how we carried it all, it wasn't pretty.

As we walked in I was feeling a bit weirded out. Guys kept on staring at me and girls were giving me dirty looks, even Fang kept glancing at me, his cheeks still red.

"What are you staring at?" I said as I sat down. I made sure I put on the sweats on before we left. I had unzipped my sweater because all the running made me hot. "Is there something on my face, well other than the insane make-up Nudge put on me?"

"Uh... you might want to zip up your sweater."

"Why, did I spill something? Crap, this is J.J.'s" I looked down but couldn't see anything.

Fang looked exasperated. "Your boobs are hanging out Max. -Ha, I never thought I'd say that."

My cheeks resembled a fire truck as I zipped up my sweater all the way to my neck. "Shut up and watch the movie."

Luckily he took my advice.

By the end I was finished my food and all I wanted to do was sleep.

The whole time we walked home I kept on checking my sweater to make sure it hadn't magically unzipped.

* * *

I really need a list of the things I hate. Take initiative and get organized like my math teacher is always telling me.

-Lissa

-Nudge and Ella

-This dress

It goes on and on, trust me.

- Max

* * *

**A/n: So welcome to November aka Nanowrimo! There is no way I am writing 50, 000 words in a month, it's just not going to happen. But I figure I can at least start right? Sadly that means shorter chapters on here, at least for November.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites! Especially BlackSkinnyJeans101 who pretty much did everything you can! All the support really means a lot! **

**I know this is a week late but whatever. Lots of love for everyone on the east coast and in B.C. Stay strong! (this would be where I would put a 'less than three' heart but silly FanFiction doesn't allow it) –heart- **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~ Mistletoe

**Previously: **

**I'll admit, Halloween used to be one of my favourite times of the year, scary monsters, free candy and playing pranks, what's not to love? **

**But this year I've been blackmailed into... this.**

**(... blah blah blah, Max and Fang go to the movies...)**

**I really need a list of the things I hate. Take initiative and get organized like my math teacher is always telling me. **

**-Lissa**

**-Nudge and Ella**

**-This dress**

**It goes on and on, trust me.**

**- Max**

-O-

November 2 I woke up in a good mood. The night before I had personally burnt the photo and smashed the sd card. All was right with the world.

Mom had even gotten up early to make pancakes. When I asked why she answered with a laugh, "It's Friday, we need to celebrate!" I chuckled and loaded my plate with pancakes, drowned in syrup.

"I forgot to ask, how was your date with Fang?" Mom said absently as she washed the frying pan.

I had been swallowing a huge gulp of orange juice and when I heard her the oj came right back out, all over a shocked Ella. "It wasn't a date!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Needless to say, I left the kitchen in a much worse mood then when I entered.

Thanks a lot Mom.

-o-

Outside the weather was terrible, the leaves had already fallen and been raked away, the grass was brown and the sky was grey. I wished we got more snow here. The thought of fat, fluffy flakes of snow drifting down and the mindless task of walking to the bus stop, three blocks away sent me back to time when things were simpler.

"_Watch out!" A six year old boy in a bright red winter jacket and a blue toque pulled over his dark, eyes, sparkling with mischief, walked towards me._

"_What now Fang? I busy!" Mini-me went back to rolling the snowball for a half-finished snowman._

"_SNEAK ATTACK!" Fang yelled and bolted back towards a fort Iggy and he had built._

_I looked around in confusion. "It's not a sneak attack if-" I was cut off by a mound of snow being dropped on my head. For a second all I could see was white snow in my eyes, and then I saw a red coat scurrying away, giggling._

"_Fang! Prepare the fort!" Iggy squealed as I brushed snow off my head. _

"_THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TWO TO A PULP YOU LITTLE-" _

"_Maximum!" My Mom had just walked out to see if we wanted hot chocolate. _

"_Yes Mom?" I continued to barrel towards the snow fort._

"_What did I tell you about beating people up?"_

"_But they started it!" _

"_I don't care!"_

"_Moooom!"_

"_Come inside Max."_

"_No! Ms. Martinez! She wasn't actually going to do it!" Fang ran out to help me. "See? We love each other!" He threw his arms around me._

"_Yeah! I was never gonna hurt them!" I clutched Fang, as he was my lifeline to staying outside and avoiding homework. "Can I pleeaaassseee stay outside?"_

_Mom chuckled "As long as you'll let me take a picture of you two like that." _

"_Really? Yes!"_

"_Oh go get your camera already, this is boring!" Iggy came out, a newly formed snowball in his mittens._

I smiled when I saw Iggy with the same bored expression griping about the cold, at the bus stop.

"Do you guys remember when we were little? When the only thing that mattered was who got the bigger cookie?" I smiled, remembering.

"Back when I could hang out with a girl without people saying we were dating." Fang's mouth twitched into that cute little half-smile that makes my stomach clench. (I did not just write that. No.)

"Yeah, back when I could see." Iggy joined in our little melancholy conversation.

"I miss that."

-O-

**An: Time skip because I want it to be Christmas time so the next part will work. It's Dec. 14 now.**

-O-

"Maximum Ride?"

"Here"

It was last period, Friday and we had a substitute.

Great.

Not.

Ignoring the sub I turned behind me. "Hey Ig, wanna go get hot chocolate after school?"

"Sure, should I ask Fang too? Also should I pull the blind kid thing with her?" He inclined his head towards the sub.

"Yes and no."

"Aw, party pooper."

"Just ask Fang."

"Of course your majesty."

"Wow, you finally got my name right!" I smirked and turned back to face the teacher.

-O-

"Three large peppermint hot chocolates please." Fang ordered our usual at the nearby Starbucks.

"Sure thing!" The cashier batted her eyelashes and I swear I saw her pull her neckline down.

A minute later she came back and leaning over in a way that gave Fang an eyeful, as well as, I'm sure back pain in the near future. "Here they are, three peppermint hot chocolates!" She handed us our cups and added in a voice that I think was supposed to be seductive. "You wanna ditch these losers and come with me?"

Fang looked over at my, panic on his face.

I did the first thing that came to mind. "Actually he's my boyfriend!" I smiled and wrapped my arm around Fang's waist.

I could tell Iggy was tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah, back off." Fang added and put his arm on my shoulder.

Iggy snorted. "Smooth."

The cashier looked like her head was about to explode.

The rest of our time in the shop, Iggy insisted that she was watching us and made us keep up our little act. How he knew she was watching us, I have no idea. Crazy blind kid.

As we walked out, holding hands as to Iggy's demand, Iggy looked up above the door and stopped in his tracks. "Stop right there you two!"

"Why?" Then I looked up. "Really Iggy? Really? Mistletoe?"

"Yup, now kiss!"

I looked over at Fang who just shrugged and gave me that half-smile that's so irritating.

Fang put his hands on my back and pulled me towards him. I stood on my tip toes and our lips connected.

"Yes!" We broke apart as Iggy did a fist pump.

Crazy blind kid.

-O-

**An: So I have this head canon where Iggy is a huge Fax shipper. **

**I'm really sorry about being so late! I actually wrote this chapter and then didn't like it so I deleted it. And I got obsessed with Rise of the Guardians. Yup I like a kid's animated movie. I'm so weird.**

**If any of you are confused about anything, feel free to review it or PM me. I know the whole Fang has wings but Max doesn't know part was weird. I'm sorry.**

**Merry Christmas! **

**Also I forgot that toque is more of a Canadian term. It's a hat that you wear in winter, usually it's knit. Just in case you didn't know.**

**Please review! **


End file.
